Splat Tim 7
'Splat Tim 7 '''is the seventh game in the main ''Splat Tim ''series, developed by SEGA and published by Preet design for the Wii U. The game is also a crossover with the ''Seroius Sam: There's no need to panic because he's Hispanic. In this game, Splat Tim takes it upon himself to defend the planet La Salvación after investigating a mysterious case of Lifestock abductions. Plot All is good at Outer Heaven as Splat Tim returns from successfully defeating Jafar. Hungry from his latest adventure, Tim goes to order a burger from Crusty Sean's food truck, only to discover that Sean's shipment of beef has gone missing. Tim decides to check out Outer Heaven's farm, only to find the cause of the lack of meat: alien abductions! Tim tries to stop a cow from being abducted, but winds up caught in a ship's tractor beam and is taken along with the cow. After fighting his way to the cockpit of the alien ship, he sets course for their home planet: La Salvación, one of the last refuges for the Silverians. Upon arriving on La Salvación, Tim meets with the god-emperor of the planet, George Lopez, who apologizes for the abductions. Lopez explains to Tim that the reason the people of La Salvación have been abducting cows across the galaxy is because their own cows keep getting stolen by the nefarious Bingo Bongo and his Coconut Crew. Eager to help, Tim joins up with the local hero of La Salvación, Sam, as the two fight their way through the Coconut Crew fortresses across La Salvación as they hunt down Bingo Bongo, slowly discovering his scheme to sell the lowest-quality beef that he's collected back to the citizens of La Salvación at outrageous prices while keeping the best beef to himself. After beating up the Coconut Crew and finding Bingo Bongo's mansion, Tim and Sam confront the man and easily overcome him and his Mangling Machine. Bingo Bongo claims that his "master" will be sorely disappointed just before Tim kills him. As Tim and Sam wonder what that means,A dark hooded figure rises into the room and strikes a pose. Tim angrily shakes his fist at the mistery man as he explains that the entire plan was to get revenge on Tim. Tim and Sam are at first no match for the mech, but George Lopez arrives to give the two weapons capable of neutralizing the mech.The mistery man flees back to Earth, and the people of La Salvación reclaim their cows. Tim and Sam are celebrated as heroes and Tim finally gets the burger that he wanted since the beginning of the game and is returned home. Weapons SMGs * Skorpyon * Uzi micro Assault Rifles * AK 47 * M2 Carbine Sniper rifles * Barret M2 * M2000 intervention Pistols * Beretta 92 * Desert Eagle Shotguns/Magnums * Winchester 1901 * S&W XVR Launchers * RPG-7 Gameplay The gameplay of Splat Tim 7 is similar to that of most previous installments, but it introduces the new mechanic of switching between two characters. Tim and Sam both have their own unique abilities that need to be used to progress. The game also features co-op play, as a second player can take control of Sam at any time, although it is entirely optional. Splat Tim 7 also features several additions to the hub area, such as the Battle Arena where stronger versions of previous bosses can be fought, and Powers Brothers Aviation, which serves as the game's fast travel system. Reception Splat Tim 7 received positive and mixed reviews from various critics, gaining a Metacritic metascore of 76 and a 75% on GameRankings. Most critics found the swap system to be padding, but overall enjoyed the new setting of La Salvación and the new characters introduced. Destructoid drew criticism from fans of the Splat Tim series for their 10/10 score, in which they tried to claim that Splat Tim 7 was an allegory for the 2012 US Presidential election. Trivia * At least three SEGA employees were sacrificed to a being only referred to as the "Almighty Hedgegod" during the development of Splat Tim 7.They claim that the sacrifices were part of a marketing stunt for Serious'' Sam II: Don't Have To Bolt When Around The Cult''. Category:Games Category:Main Series